


Work

by clativity



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cute, Embarressed idiots, Fluff, Forgive Me, Gravity Falls Oregon, Human Bill Cipher, Idiots in Love, M/M, Older Dipper Pines, They're both like 20, Wth happened to me, Yikes, au where everyone is hooman, being stuck at home made my braincells p o o f, but supernatural crap still goin on, idk if people will even read this, im just ranting now, im so rusty, its probs horrible, no mabel :(, not yet, oh yea there's more warmup shots coming so, this is a warm up oneshot ig, yes bill im looking at u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clativity/pseuds/clativity
Summary: Misunderstandings lead to unexpected outcomes. In this case, it leaves Bill Cipher and Dipper Pines blushing messes.
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Work

**Author's Note:**

> This is like, my first fic/oneshot in 4-5 years so. This is just a warm-up oneshot so I can get my writing organized. There's more coming so be ready. Idk if anyone'll read this but eh

Yawning and stretching out his limbs like a cat, (accidentally nudging Dipper’s face in the process, making the brunette grumble in his sleep) Bill got out of bed and checked the time.

  
7.30 am

  
 _‘s still early,_ he thought, blowing blonde hair out of his face. He half wanted to go back to bed and cuddle Dipper but thought against it, remembering last time.

_He was dreaming about soft brown hair and sharp but loving blue eyes. “Bill,” he breathed. He reached out to cup the others cheek, leaning in, and then-_  
“BILL.”  
Startled, he fell off the bed. “Yeesh, Pine Tree, what’s your prob-“ Bill was cut off as Dipper promptly shoved his phone to his face. It had taken him a second before he started panicking.

  
_9.00 am_

  
Long story short, he had almost been fired and came home to Dipper reprimanding him for waking up late.

Bill snorted, remembering the event, slipping into black dress pants.

-

“Hey,” was what he heard behind him. Turning around he saw Dipper leaning against the doorway. “You’re gonna be late if you keep making goo-goo eyes at me,” he continued, eyes full of amusement. Bill rolled his eyes. “I was going to, but now, how can I? Now that you’re awake and capable of distracting me?” he teased. Dipper scoffed, walking towards him and shoving him playfully. “Just go, you dork,” He teased back. Bill raised his eyebrows. “Yes, cause I’m the dork,” he muttered. At that, Dipper blew him a raspberry.

About to leave, Bill flashed him the finger and a grin. He opened the front door, stepping outside when he heard Dipper say, “Hey.” Bill paused, turning around again, raising his eyebrows. Dipper took a step towards him. “You forget anything?” he smirked. Bill rolled his eyes before grabbing a fistful of Dipper’s shirt, tugging him towards Bill. Their lips met.

  
Dipper let out a squeak of surprise but returned the kiss. It lasted for a few more seconds when Bill finally pulled away, snickering at how red Dipper was. That is, until Dipper opened his hand, revealing Bill’s wallet. “I meant-“ his voice broke. Dipper cleared his voice. “I meant this but t-thanks,” he mumbled. Bill felt embarrassed with himself, swiping the wallet from Dipper, muttering a quick ‘thanks’ and ‘see you later’ before slamming the door in Dipper’s face. He heard a huff behind the door, making Bill smile.

 _Its fine,_ he told himself. _I can just drown myself with work later on. Or maybe actually dro_ w _n myself. Ehh I’ll see to that later._


End file.
